


Gravity Falls: The Place Where There Is No Sun

by OneTrueGravityFalls



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueGravityFalls/pseuds/OneTrueGravityFalls





	2. The Fight, the Maze, and the "Responsible" Dad.

 

CHAPTER 2: The Fight, The Maze, and The “Responsible” Dad.

 

"Cynthia! How are you not screaming!?" Dipper asked. "Imagine all the times in the past my Dad has tried to persuade me to join him." She replied. "Oh..." Dipper said. "And, why are YOU the only scared one here, Dipstick?" Cynthia asked. "I - I'm not scared." He replied. "Yeah right." Cynthia said sarcastically, punching him in the arm softly. 

 

Bill laughed to himself, watching them from a distance, 'I can't wait' he thought. 'I get to see all of Pinetree's deepest fears and treasures, OH this is going to be so fun! Maybe I can finally know why my daughter is so infatuated with him...'

 

Cynthia, Dipper, Wendy, and Soos all landed in a world of despair, and fear." Woah. Is this really what your life is like?" Soos asked. "Well..." Cynthia started. "You could probably guess." Soos shuddered with fear. Cynthia patted him on the back. "Why is Bill torturing your life like this? I get that he wants you to join him but..." Dipper's words started to fade away.

 

"He uses these bubbles to try and trap me, torment me even. Lucky for me, they never worked. Be happy that you still live in this world happy, boy." Cynthia replied. Dipper looked at her with fear. "Look! There's Mabel!" Wendy exclaimed. "We can't get her just yet." Cynthia replied. 'If Cynthia is Bill's daughter, doesn't that mean that she has powers too?' Dipper thought.

 

Hmm, the boy's smarter than he looks. Let's see what he thinks of this - he said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly a wall of brambles formed itself in front of Mabel's tower, as well as several others in tangent, effectively creating a large maze. 'Time to find out what makes a Pinetree wilt...' Thought Bill.

 

"W - What's this?" Soos asked. "A maze, obviously." Cynthia snapped back. She looked fearful. 'What's going on here?' Wendy thought. 'What is this girl hiding?' Cynthia turned. "Can you guys go inside and look for a way out? I'll stay out here and look for a way around the maze." They all looked at Cynthia. "Okay." They went inside but Wendy looked back at Cynthia, and then kept on going.

 

Cynthia looked down at her hands. She knew Bill was watching."There's no point in trying, Cynthia. You still don't know how to use your powers as well as you would if you'd just join me." Cynthia made two fists. "Leave me alone Dad!" Cynthia yelled. Dipper came out of the maze. "Umm, I don't know if this is a bad time but, I can't find the others." He said. "Yeah... I think I could help." She replied. 

 

Dipper watched as she tried to use her powers. "Um, I think that you're a bit... delusional." Dipper said. Cynthia turned to him, her eyes as red as fire. "Sorry." Dipper said in a small voice. "I don't know how to use my powers that well, okay?" Cynthia said as she looked at him.

 

Dipper nodded. "Okay. At least you tried." Cynthia blushed. " _ Now _ I know why. She  _ loves _ Pinetree." Bill said before coming out into Cynthia's sight. Cynthia froze. Dipper froze too. "Is that why you helped me? Is that the only reason in the world that you helped me?!?!" Dipper yelled.

 

"Cynthia started to sob. She sat down and sobbed. "No... it actually isn't Dipper." Cynthia turned away from him. "Um, guys! I can't find Soos!" Wendy yelled out of the maze. "HELP! I AM VERY LOST!" Soos yelled. "Wait, I found him." Wendy said chuckling between her breath. Bill laughed.

 

He snapped his fingers and then Wendy and Soos were in his hands. "Just leave us alone! We don't want any trouble! We just want to help Dipper get his sister back!" Wendy yelled. Bill looked towards Cynthia. She was silently sobbing while Dipper was shouting at her. "Why did you even bother helping us!?!?" Dipper yelled. "She cares for you three," Bill said. 

 

"And yet, you didn't notice that," Bill said in between chuckles. "Is that true? Do you really care for us?" Dipper asked Cynthia. "Y - Yes. I didn't think that my Dad would spill all the beans that I liked you though..."

 

Cynthia looked up. She saw Bill looking at Dipper."Dipper look out!" Cynthia shouted. "Wha?" Dipper fell. Bill was gone. Wendy and Soos were falling. Cynthia somehow used her magic to stop the falling. She set them down lightly. "Dude, how did you do that?" Soos asked. "I don't - " Bill was laughing, but he was nowhere to be seen. They all looked at Dipper. 'He's not here... Oh no.' Cynthia thought. Dipper turned around. His eyes, a bright yellow. "Boy is Pinetree gullible? And you'd think he would have his guard up." Bill said, who was now, Bipper.

 

"What have you done with Dipper?" Wendy asked. "I know." Everyone looked at Cynthia. Bipper was smiling at her, his arms crossed. "He's basically a ghost that nobody can see. Except for me, and  _ Dad _ ." Cynthia explained. "Hahaha! But you can't believe what a wonder pain feels like!" Bipper said. 

 

"Cynthia balled up her fists. "Just leave us alone Dad. NOW!"Cynthia yelled. When she said 'NOW!', it extended into a high pitched scream. "Ahhh!" Wendy and Soos both yelled. "The maze had died away during the scream. Mabel was trying to block out the scream. "Uh, guys? What's wrong with Dipper?" Mabel yelled down. "Let's just say... that he's not himself." Wendy said.

 

The scream had ended. And Bipper had somehow enjoyed the screech. "Ahh... The sweet, sweet feeling of pain." Bipper had said. Bill exited Dipper's puny body. He looked at them. "Hmm..." 'Dad is thinking. But what about?' Cynthia thought. He flew over to Mabel. Dipper was wandering around asking what was going on. "What? I can't hear you!" 

 

Dipper was confused, but… mostly deaf. And Soos and Wendy were paying all attention to him. Nobody was looking at Mabel. "Hey Shooting Star. Wanna make a deal?" Bill asked. "Why would I want to make a deal with you? See your brother, Pinetree? Yeah he'll suffer great pain if you don't." Bill replied. 

 

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled with fear. Cynthia started to speak. "Mabel whatever you do, don't trust my Dad! If you do, you'll be the one suffering!" Cynthia shouted to Mabel. "I promise you, I'll protect all of you!"

 

Bill left Mabel and went to Cynthia. "Why don't you, shut your little mouth, okay?" Bill asked. "How about... no?" Cynthia replied. "You know what I'm like when I'm mad, Cynthia!" Bill was turning red. "Stop!" Someone yelled. It was Dipper. "Dipper, no!"Mabel yelled. Bill was still red. He had red flames surrounding his hands. The flames disappeared and he was no longer red. "What is it, Pinetree?" Bill snapped. 

 

"Can we talk? All four of us  _ except _ for you?" Bill laughed. "Sure..." Dipper looked at him suspiciously. "Guys, we can't let Cynthia do this on her own. We've gotta help her." Dipper said everyone looked at Cynthia.


	2. Dad.

Gravity Falls:The Place Where There Is No Sun

By: Onna Hughes

 

To my Nanna and my Mommy- because they read it first.

 

**This story is a strong tribute to the Disney Channel show ‘Gravity Falls’ because I think Alex Hirsch was a brilliant man to come up with a show as amazing and twisting as this one. Please enjoy my story, but do know that it is a work - in - progress.**

`

CHAPTER 1: Dad.

 

Cynthia walked out of her bunker and tied a rope around her door handle. "This'll probably keep all those monsters out. Well, at least the ones Dad claims are his so - called friends." She walked away from the door and sat on a log. *sigh* 

 

The air is turning and the sky is blood. It's been three days since the Apocalypse, with people already turning to worship their three-sided overlord. As Cynthia gazed up into the endless sky, she could see the fear - a - mid through the treeline. Her black and pink highlighted hair, stood on end, with the constant feeling that she was not alone here.

 

Cynthia got up and started to search for any sign of people. She saw none so she hid in an old, beat up, butcher shop. She heard laughter coming from inside. She looked into the main room and almost squealed of fright. She stopped herself, got down onto the floor and crawled into a pocket near the entrance.

 

"Oh come now Cynthia, your old man can't be that scary. I've been working out, my sides are pointy as ever," She heard in an all - too - familiar echoey voice. "You can't run from what you are, not forever" He said in a more serious tone.

 

She hesitated. She saw Bill's friends walk out, and yet, she felt like there was a loophole to getting out of here. And yet, she couldn't figure it out. She needed to find Dipper Pines, a boy who knew as much as she knew about this town. But Cynthia knew just a little bit more. She slipped into the main room of the butcher shop and looked for any bits of food. Then she found out why those monsters came here. To eat all of the food. She kicked a stool and stopped herself mid - kick. She forgot that her father could find her easily if she did kick it.

 

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." She heard Bill say across the hall. She knew that there was only one way to hide from him now, and that was to enter the mindscape. But Cynthia was afraid. She never really used her powers, and she wasn't sure exactly how to get back if she did. She realized she had three options, try to hide, face her father, or risk entering the mindscape.

 

Cynthia walked out of the butcher shop. She made her choice because either way, she'd have to use her powers. She swallowed her fear and faced her father. "Dad." Bill turned."Oh my precious little prism, How are you today? Lovely weather we're having!" He said motioning to the raining deer blood. "I don't suppose you were going off and doing things... Like going and seeing Pinetree...? I mean honestly Cynthia. Your powers are nothing compared to mine. What did you think you were going to do?"

 

She looked at Bill with disgust. "Actually, neither of us know that for sure I'm not as powerful as you, idiot." She hesitated. She saw Dipper, Wendy, and Soos run past. She ran away from her father in the opposite direction of them so they wouldn't get caught. Bill laughed . 'Oh... This is going to be very interesting' he thought to himself. 'She thinks I don't know about them running to Mabel's bubble. Let them play their game. This will be over soon.'

 

Bill disappeared into the mindscape, watching Cynthia run as fast as she could. 'She would save so much energy if she just floated' he mused. One day, I'll show her what it's like to be me.' Bill then reappeared in front of Cynthia stopping her dead in her tracks. "You know sweetie, I don't know what I like more about you, your determination, or your false sense of loyalty to your "friends" he said with air quotes. "Honestly, you owe them nothing. Just come back to the fear - a - mid with me. Then I can teach you how to actually use your powers"

 

"As much as I'd like to learn how to use my powers, I'd never want to learn from YOU." She kept running until she was out of Bill's sight. She ran to Mabel's bubble and finally caught up with Dipper. "Hello! I’m Cynthia! What’s your name, Dipstick?" She said. Silence. Dipper looked confused. "Never mind. Listen to me, when you get in there, DON'T. TRUST. ANYTHING. Okay?" Dipper hesitated. 

 

"I won't."Bill was eyeing them intensely from the mindscape. "Fine, If that's the way she wants to play, then that's how we're going to play." Suddenly the symbol on the bubble shifted from a shooting star to an upside down triangle.

 

"STOP!" Cynthia yelled. They all paused. Except for Dipper, he just fell down. "That bubble is meant for me to go into. Just look at the shape on it." They all looked. "WHAT?!?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!?! IS MABEL STILL IN THERE?!?!" Dipper yelled (as he was getting back up,) at Cynthia since she obviously was the only person here who knew what was going on. 

 

"Yes. She used to be in a world made for her, but my father turned it into a world meant to persuade me." Wendy looked surprised."Wait. Your FATHER?" She asked. "Please tell me you don't mean the triangle." She continued. "Actually and sadly, yes. I do mean him." Cynthia replied.

 

"Yep, She means me. I'm so proud of my little demon." Said Bill, appearing before them. "You're all welcome to join her, after all, you still need to rescue your precious Mabel." Bill said smugly. Just remember, Everything you see is real. be it the farthest reaches of your mind, the bubble feeds on your mindscape. Just remember that when you see something you don't like.” 

 

“And by the way, I'll give you a ‘freebie’. I'll let Mabel go and leave Gravity Falls for good," Bill said, his hand bursting into blue flame, "If someone - " he said eyeing Dipper- "would be willing to sacrifice."

 

"Don't trust him Dipper." Cynthia said worryingly. Dipper stopped. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to make another twisted deal with Bill, but he needed to save Mabel. Then he knew exactly what to do. "CATCH!" He called out to Cynthia. Cynthia caught the key, unlocked the bubble and entered. Halfway through, she said: "See a later, Dad. Wendy, Dipper, Soos, come on! If you're gonna save Mabel, she won't trust me. She'll trust you guys." 

 

Dipper ran into the bubble, as well as Wendy and Soos. Bill frowned, or he would if he had a mouth. 'Always so darn persistent. Oh well. I may as well enjoy the chaos,' he thought, slowly floating into the bubble, "This is going to be fun" ay then, let’s go.” He said simply. Cynthia opened the door walked out, and Dipper followed. 


End file.
